Lock Evolution: Evolved
This article is for the 2016 movie. You may be looking for The Snails, The Pearl Show, or the creator. Lock Evolution: Evolved ''(AKA Evolved or The Snails: Evolved)'' is a 2016 UK joint animated movie based upon two of Kidboy's earliest spin-offs. It is created by Star Car Entertainment in partnership with Universal Pictures. IR Entertainment helped a bit with the music however, is not credited. This upcoming movie talks about a high school band taking over a main band, but however, when a new evil organization sends immortal luck on Bikini Bottom and reveals much about the high school band, the two bands must team up and change the fate that becomes of themselves, and the rest of the city. Short Plot (this won't tell you the story of the movie) *SPOILER! The plot shows out the main part of the movie, which is really earlier than the release date (although the full plot isn't up yet)* A new band named Pearl's Lock to Live crashes The Snails' world tour and they are forced to be splited up . Later, SpongeBob and Patrick are given eight gems by King Jellyfish and are told to use them on Pearl's Lock to Live when they turn evil. Leader (the manager of PLTL) creates clones of famous singers from the 2010's and programs them to hypnotize fishes to work for him. With Pearl hearing about this she and all the other members of the band quit. SpongeBob and Patrick bump into Rihanna and eventually learn she is evil and defeat her. Nobody believes that the band is evil until Gary helps defeat Olly Murs. The Snails are given a gem each and with Pearl joining, she gets the eighth. They are able to defeat all the clones when Leader creates Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars thanks to Karen (who joins the team). Leader then is able to revive them all leading to one big battle. To make the long battle short, they are defeated (as always) and The Snails, Pearl and Karen are rewarded. Kidboy is able to steal Karen's gem and heads off leading to the events of Lock Evolution Z. What Is The Plot Based Off? The fact that The Snails started off losers in the movie is based upon the fact that The Snails was not as popular as thought to be. Pearl's Lock To Live is based upon the fact that The Snails was replaced with The Pearl Show. The chaos happenings is based off well..... mostly Kidboy's everyday life. Casting *Kidboy24 - Writer * Aparnaa - Editor/Illustrator *IRmjii - Song Writer/Composer (A beta version of the album has been created for the movie) Voice Actors *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob/Gary * Chris Pratt - SpongeBob (evolved) *Bill Faggerbakke - Patrick *David Hasslehoff - Plankton *Simon Cowell - Squidward *Morgan Freeman - Mr. Krabs *Marcus Mauldin - Leader *Pharrell Williams - Himself / Gary (evolved) *Rihanna - Pearl/ Driving Queen Fisherman/Herself *Olly Murs - Himself *Mark Ronson - Himself *Bruno Mars - Himself *TBA - Michael Jackson *Ben Hall - Daft Punk #1 *Joseph Hall - Daft Punk #2 *Taylor Swift - Herself *Ian Hecox - Scientist Dad *Anthony Paddilla (From Smosh) - Giant Jellyfish / Ghost Of Christmas Future *Elizabeth Banks - Ms. No-Home-Or-Name / Sandy Cheeks Songs Story (Although we are writing the story, we will write transcripts for a few scenes. Also, please note that there was a long hiatus during the project, so please be patient.) TBA Video Games Two video games will be released, Dance, Dance Evolution and Lock Evolution 3D. DDE will be released for Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One while LE3D will only be for the New 3DS. Gallery Production Art Punkrick.png|Patrick Evolved Punkbob.png|SpongeBob Evolved PearlEvolved.png|Pearl Evolved LockEvolutionEvolvedLogo.png|Logo tumblr_kqro9jKQsh1qzhc4g2.png|Mr. Krabs Evolved SquidwardEvolved.png|Squidward Evolved Trivia *The title of it was supposed to be '''The Snails: Evolved '''because the movie is supposed to focus about The Snails, but somehow, the movie title changed to Lock Evolution: Evolved due to the fact that The Snails and the Pearl Show is joined together in the movie in the new plot, and there is an upcoming TV series that has a title based on the movie. But however, some people call it by it's old title. * Throughout late 2014 and early 2015, there has been a huge hiatus for many reasons until March 2015. At that time, the date has been revealed to be on a September of 2015, but then postponed to 2016 once again. * The movie is meant to be the pilot episode for the new TV series, meaning the grand opening of the show. * At one point, Patrick calls Pharrell "Happy Man". It might be based on one of the songs he was singing. *Although the movie is animated, Leader and his minions are live action. *Unlike the show, all of the main characters' voice actors are going to be from famous stars (with the exception of SpongeBob and Gary, but they have different voices when they both evolved.) *On June 2015, a movie poster was posted, this time featuring The Snails (minus Sandy, Plankton, and Gary) and Pearl in their evolved forms. A Production Art section of the Gallery was also posted with the characters that are in the poster and the main logo for the movie. *There was also an update on SpongeBob: Tapped Out that features the movie. Relationships *SpongeBob and Sandy - As girlfriend and boyfriend they really make quite a couple! But when SpongeBob tells Sandy about the band, she thinks SpongeBob loves Pearl and starts trying to impress SpongeBob. *SpongeBob and Pearl - Sandy thinks SpongeBob loves Pearl. *Squidward and Rihanna - In the final battle Squidward falls in love with Rihanna and refuses to fight her. *Gary and Snellie - This couple are seen dating in the club and various points in the movie. *Mr. Monopoly and ??? - Again, Mr. Monopoly is seen dating a unnamed character in the club at various points in the movie. Company Trademarks Star_car.jpg|Star Car Entertainment Universal pictures logo a l.jpg|Universal Pictures Category:Pigboy24 Category:The Snails Episodes Category:Snails Evolved Category:Movies Category:Upcoming movies Category:Star Car Entertainment Category:The Pearl Show Episodes Category:2015 Movies Category:2016 Movies Category:The Snails